This invention relates to a fishing rod handle of variable circumference, which permits adjustment to fit the hand size or comfort of an individual user and retains that size until again readjusted to a different circumference. Several means of adjusting the circumference of the rod handle are provided.
Various types of mechanisms for varying the circumference of the handles of hand-held tools, appliances and sporting equipment have been suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,089, Schwartz, et al., issued Jul. 12, 1977, describes a mechanism for adjusting the circumference of a cylindrical handle which comprises a plurality of compressible O-ring elements supported by a cylindrical body section and spaced apart by spacer elements. An axially movable member compresses the O-rings to deformably enlarge their shape, thus enlarging the handle. The device is also said to be suitable for varying the handle size of fishing rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,965, Frenkel, et al., issued Jul. 13, 1976, describes a sports racket with radially movable wall plates and a rotatable element such as a rod axially carried within the handle. An expander assembly is carried on the rotatable member for applying pressure to the wall plates upon rotation of the rotatable member so as to vary the diameter of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,021, Schwartz, et al., issued Oct. 28, 1975, describes a cylindrical handle with walls arranged for radial movement. Upon rotation of a rotatable sleeve, an expander assembly exerts radial pressure on the walls to expand them. This device is also said to be useful for varying the handle size of fishing rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,370, Steiner, issued Dec. 25, 1962, describes a golf club with a tapered section extending from the upper end of the shaft with a sleeve having spaced slots positioned over the tapered section and also with means for securing the grip in adjusted position on the tapered section.